monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Wax Figures
The wax figures were a group of cursed wax sculptures that appeared in the Gravity Falls episode "Headhunters". Cursed to come to life when the moon is waxing, the figures took on the character traits of the individuals and characters they were made to resemble. History Many years before the events of the series, the wax figures were on display at a yard sale (in a graveyard). Stan Pines took an interest in the figures, but rather than pay $20 for the set, he decided to simply steal them. For some time, Stan put the figures on display in the Mystery Shack and during the night the figures would come to life and hang out. Eventually, Stan's customers lost interest in the wax museum and Stan locked the figures away. The figures remained in storage for ten years, plotting to take revenge against Stan. Ten years later, Soos stumbled upon the door to the storage room where the wax figures were kept. Dipper and Mabel see the figures and find that one of them has melted after a blind was left open, letting the sunlight in. Mabel decides to use the molten wax to make a new sculpture of Grunkle Stan and the wax figures are unveiled to the public the next morning, but due to false advertising circulated by Stan, the crowd leaves soon after. That night, after the real Stan leaves momentarily to use the bathroom while he is watching television with his wax counterpart, Wax Sherlock Holmes comes to try to avenge himself and the other figures by decapitating Stan, but ends up beheading the wax version. After the twins' search for Wax Stan's "murderer," they attend the statue's funeral, and come to the conclusion that it was the other figures. The figures then sarcastically and condescendingly congratulate them for solving the case, and they proceed to tell the children their backstory. Then, they decide to try and kill the Pines twins and their uncle, and the battle to the death begins. After the kids stumble upon their foes' weakness (heat), they use coffee and candles to melt their enemies. While Mabel takes on the majority of them, Dipper engages in a one-on-one sword fight with their leader, Sherlock Holmes, whom he defeats by leading outside in the sun. Meanwhile, Mabel burns all the wax figures, except Larry King's head, in the fireplace. The head observes the Pines as he hides in the vents, and soon must chase after a rat that steals his ear. In the credits, he is seen helping Mabel choose which sweater to wear. List of wax figures * Sherlock Holmes - The ringleader of the wax figures, based on the fictional character created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He fights with Dipper in the Mystery Shack and eventually on the roof. He killed Wax Stan—even though Wax Stan wasn't alive in the first place—by decapitation. He melts when exposed to the rising sun. * Coolio - Based on, and voiced by, the real-world rap star Coolio. * Lizzie Borden - Based on the infamous American criminal who was responsible for a number of axe murders in the 1890s. She even carries an axe. * Queen Elizabeth II - Based on the current Queen of England. * Larry King - Based on, and voiced by, renowned TV and radio host Larry King. He is the only wax figure to survive after his head is chopped off by Mabel and tumbles into a vent. The head was last seen during the final episode "Weirdmageddon Part 3", stuck on a pole aboard the Shack-Bot as it fought against Bill Cipher and his demonic friends. * Abraham Lincoln - Based on the 16th President of the United States. He had already melted by the time the storeroom was re-opened as a blind had been left open and the sun's rays shone directly on him. Mabel used Wax Lincoln's leftover wax to sculpt Wax Stan. * John Wilkes Booth - Based on the notorious radical responsible for assassinating Abraham Lincoln. This wax figure never actually appears on-screen, though Grunkle Stan jokingly accuses him of opening the blind to melt Wax Lincoln. * Groucho Marx - Based on real-world comedian Groucho Marx, front-man of the comedic trio the Marx Brothers. Dipper slices him in half with an electric candle and Wax Groucho makes one last joke before being destroyed. * William Shakespeare - Based on the legendary 16th century playwright. He recites one last limerick before his head is thrown into the fireplace. * Genghis Khan - Based on the 13th century Mongolian emperor. He is melted down when Dipper splashes him with hot coffee. * Edgar Allan Poe - Based on the 19th century author and poet. * Thomas Edison - Based on the 19th century inventor. * Robin Hood - Based on the character from English folklore. He is accidentally decapitated by Wax Lizzie Borden. * Richard Nixon - Based on the 37th President of the United States. Category:Monsters in Television Category:Animated Monsters Category:Gravity Falls Category:Groups Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Constructs